


Across the universe

by mugidnae



Series: Maybe we belong among the stars [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Jealous Lance, M/M, Mutual Pining, Parallel Universes, Stargazing, and lance is overthinking, it's s3 but before shiro's return, keith is a blushy mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugidnae/pseuds/mugidnae
Summary: Lance is struggling with his crush on Keith without even realizing it and happens to meet the right people who will inevitably help him figure his feelings out. Or: as the team split up, two oblivious teammates go on a mission together and find out that somewhere they're more than that.





	Across the universe

They don’t know how they ended up in another wormhole. They only know that they have to find Coran soon.  
  
Lance is already exhausted, after fighting against other soldiers. He moves his body with a lot of strain. He stretches out his arm to catch his weapon and sees it being taken by Allura instead. It’s not his weapon anymore. He’s no longer the Blue Paladin.  
  
It hasn’t been a long time, relatively, since the Red Lion first summoned him roaring, yet he still feels like a fish out of water.  
  
When he thinks that the Red Lion belonged to Keith..  
  
Keith, the boy he always felt an unjustified animosity towards, is now their new leader, because of the Shiro’s mysterious disappearance.  
He watches him move with that usual agility of his, handle with mastery his sword, and take down three enemies with just one hit.  
« Lance, behind you! » Keith, the object of his thoughts, alerts him.  
  
The brown-haired guy manages to dodge with a jump the simultaneous attack of one of the guards, and hits them, knocking them out.  
Then he turns around to see how his mates are doing. There are no more enemies flowing out of the doors of the sinister metallic passage.  
Everyone is breathing heavily, taking off their helmets and then drying their forehead, which is dripping with sweat.  
  
Keith is doing the same, then he shakes his black hair to give it back its usual volume, compressed by the helmet.  
Lance hates Keith’s hairstyle and he never misses the chance to tell him that mullets are really old dated nowadays.  
   
Yet now he’s looking at him with a strange and unknown interest, something even he can’t identify, but once he realizes that his eyes have been glued on Keith’s stolid face for at least five minutes, he decides to turn his look somewhere else, because he’s sure that either Pidge or Hunk noticed that. Allura is too interested in their mission, while Keith rarely reciprocates Lance’s looks.

So he observes those things which seem old ventilation ducts, left at the mercy of dust and inhabited by who knows what kind of alien parasite.  
Then he focuses on the walls, made of a wizened and damaged by rust metal.  
  
« We gotta split up to explore this place, » Keith says suddenly and Lance becomes aware that, while he was dumbly looking around, the other Paladins assembled in a circle, and now they’re talking.  
He comes closer, hesitant. It’s not the first time he feels left out.  
Allura agrees. « Pidge, Hunk and I can go check the commands. »  
  
Lance’s eyes widen. He should go _alone_ with Keith, then? And Keith’s fine with that, judging by the movement of his head which isn’t a nod of dissent at all.  
He doesn’t say anything. He sees Allura and the others leaving quickly, then he senses Keith rest his hand on his shoulder, just like Lance did a few days before to comfort him.  
« Let’s go. » And he runs away too. Lance imitates him. It’s such a good thing they are running, so they’re both too busy incorporating the necessary quantity of oxygen to speak.  
  
He’s never felt awkward with Keith. The two have always had a relationship not much inclined to friendship. Lance immediately recognized him as an enemy whose only purpose was to make things difficult for him.  
  
He’d rather spend an entire day with Kaltenecker than with Keith.  
  
Still, Lance comforted him. He kept reminding himself that he did it for the team, because Keith was not allowed to fuck everything – the sacrifices and the efforts his mates were making – up, just to protect that naughty behavior of his.  
Okay. He lost Shiro. They all lost Shiro. Then why does he think he’s the only one who actually cares?

He grinds his teeth and sees Keith suddenly stop running, so he does the same, braking a few meters after.  
  
« What? »  
Keith comes closer and Lance wonders what’s so important to allow him to invade his personal space.  
« Someone’s over there » and, following his look, Lance sees two disturbing shadows standing over the ventilation ducts.  
« Oh. So, what are we gonna do, _leader_? » he asks, emphasizing purposely that last word, and he sees Keith blush.  
  
Really, Keith, really? Being called the same way of Shiro before flatters you?  
  
Keith doesn’t have the time to answer because the two shadows become substance and pitch on them, engaging battle with the two young Paladins.

Lance is still not that good at utilizing Keith’s weapon, in fact he’s soon caught by one of the two guys, who presses his arm around Lance’s neck, stealing him air.  
« Lance! » he hears Keith calling out his name. The new Black Paladin was putting his opponent under pressure, but raises his arms in yield and he’s caught too.

Lance doesn’t know if Keith’s putting on a show or it’s all true. Keith, who he argued with until the day before (for futile reasons too, for example the fact that Keith is used to breathing too loudly at night and always wakes everyone up), now is risking his own safety to save Lance.  
  
The two boys are escorted by the sinister guys, who seem to speak an unknown language, so Lance feels allowed to do the same.

« Dude, you didn’t have to, » he points out, and Keith feels taken aback.  
  
« You’d rather die than be saved by me? » he notices, lifting one of his thick eyebrows.

« Do you need a dictionary, dumbass? I didn’t mean that » Lance grumbles.

Then, they’re left in a room that has the makings of an old prison, no longer functioning.

« We won’t call the others, » Keith feels the urge to specify, scanning the outside through those which once were high-functioning laser bars, and noticing a bunch of guys dressed up like the two who captured them.

Lance is about to tell him that he’s never had the intention to ask for anyone’s help, but he remains silent; it’s not the right moment to argue now.

« I thought this was a wreck, » he says instead, « like a ship one, but, not in the sea, in, uhm, space. »

« It is, » Keith says, « take a closer look at what they’re carrying. »  
Lance pokes his head through the bars. Everyone is holding a piece of the ship.

« What? They’re dismantling it? »

« They’re vultures. I’ve heard about this phenomenon before, but it’s not very widespread in our dimension. Groups of criminals steal pieces of old ships’ wrecks. It is, obviously, illegal. » Keith explains.

« Why is it? » Lance asks stubbornly, « they’re wrecks, so they don’t belong to anyone.»  
  
Keith gives him an exasperated look, « you have to pay, anyway. »  
« Oh, now everything’s clearer, » Lance observes, and Keith rolls his eyes, but then they both hear a noise coming from the outside, and they see the smugglers be knocked out.

The reason is a pair of men who have the makings of some sorts of space cops, they are wearing uniforms and are now proceeding to handcuff those evil guys.

« I’m definitely going to ask for their help if you don’t mind, » Lance informs Keith, who hasn’t got the time to reply before, « here! » Lance shouts.

One of them comes closer, and Lance risks to choke on his own saliva, because that’s Keith.  
Same hair, same eyes, same voice when he says loudly, after freeing them:  
« Lawrence, come here! »

The other one, who looks exactly like Lance, comes closer and is shocked as much as his co-worker.

Keith looks at Lance, in need for help.  
« Okay, this is weird, I know, » Lance says, brushing his hands against his armor effortlessly because he’s sweating too much, « we might be you.. but from another dimension.. »  
Then he explains how they ended up there, that they were captured by those criminals, and as far as his story is absurd, the two decide to believe him, and they all leave that dismal place.

 

« Lance, » the brunette says, shaking his other self’s hand.  
« Lawrence, » he answers. He’s still a bit shocked.

« I’m Kevin, » the other man says, and Keith murmurs his own name.

Lance interrupts the silence that they created. « So, you’re some kind of space cops? Awesome! »

« Imperial guards. » Kevin corrects him.

« Okay, okay.. still awesome though! »

« Do you.. always work together? » Keith asks, and Lance looks at him, a little confused by his question.

Kevin and Lawrence look at each other and burst out laughing loudly.  
« We’re inseparable, » Lawrence chuckles.

Noticing Lance and Keith’s dazed glances, Kevin feels compelled to explain. « We’ve been married for ten years. »

 They’re actually not so identical to Keith and Lance; they’re a bit older and look more like adults. For example, Kevin has got a spotted beard, while Lawrence’s hair is longer than Lance’s. But that’s not what makes Lance’s jaw collapse into the ground.

« You what?! » he exclaims hastily, and his heart starts beating frantically, as if it could suddenly get out of his chest.

« Oh, so in your reality it’s illegal..? » Lawrence insinuates.

« No, it’s not, » Lance says, still shocked.

He expects Keith to say something, which he doesn’t. His mate just keeps quiet.

« You are.. »

« Friends, » Keith cuts to the chase, and Lance gives him an upset look. So this is what he means to Keith? He’s a friend? Who knows if Shiro is, too.

« I see, » Kevin says with bitterness, as if he were disappointed. Is he?

« I’m sorry for you two » Lawrence intervenes.

« Lawrence! » Keith looks at him angrily.  
Lawrence giggles, and they give each other another fond look.

Lance looks at them with his eyes wide open, he’s so shocked he doesn’t even feel the urge to blink. He looks at them and just doesn’t understand how.

Kevin’s behavior is so similar to Keith’s, and Lawrence’s is similar to Lance’s.

They’re them, but from another dimension and with other names.

Then why are they in a relationship? No, it’s worse. They’re married. There’s nothing worse than marriage, in Lance’s view. Then what pushed them to commit that gesture? Who made the proposal? And what the fuck does that last question have to do with his shock?

Keith seems to read his mind. « How did you two meet? » he investigates.

It’s Kevin who answers. « At Garrison. I was the best pilot of my generation and Lawrence was envious of me, ».

 _Oh_ , Lance thinks. _Looks like there’s a universe where Keith didn’t get expelled._

« I thought he was a drag, » Lawrence interrupts both Kevin and Lance’s thoughts again, « I wasn’t envious of you, by the way! » he clarifies, then he continues calmly, turning to Lance and Keith, « but I judged him by his cover, y’know, I didn’t consider to actually get to know him better, ».

Kevin smirks. « So we did, and we found out we didn’t dislike each other so much. »

« We had.. we still have!, a lot of things in common, similar aspirations.. »

« So we became friends, until Lawrence took the first step. »

« You guys should have seen his face! » Lawrence laughs.

Lance and Keith remain silent, standing right next to each other. Lance feels that the walls are too close, and starts to sense a strange heat. He thanks his parents for his dark skin, so the red on his cheeks is not that discernible.

But Keith.. Keith got so red that people could mistake him with his own armor. He is leaning on the wall with his arms and legs crossed, without saying anything, his eyes stuck on the floor.

Lance is pervaded by a weird and unexpected curiosity. « But.. if you two were, or, are, great pilots.. then why.. now..? »

Keith sighs. « We couldn’t choose a job that kept us too far from Earth. »

« We have a daughter there. » Lawrence smiles.

Lance feels his heart skip a beat. He waits for a signal of life from Keith, but nothing happens.

« It’s not easy, » Kevin reopens, « being a family. We still argue a lot. But I feel like I could do anything with Lawrence by my side. »

« So do I. » His husband agrees.

And Lance smiles. He doesn’t know what else to do in front of such a pure manifestation of love in its most genuine form.

He turns to Keith, and finds out that he’s doing the same, although he tries to hide it.

« Have you ever thought about it? » Lawrence asks suddenly.

« About what? » Keith says, quite shattered.

« About this, » and they both understand what he’s talking about.

They don’t give him an answer, but freeze simultaneously. They are not brave enough to speak.

« Nevermind, you’ve still got time! » Lawrence giggles, giving Lance a friendly smack on his shouder.

Lance has still got a lot of questions to ask the two, but a well-known voice wakes him up from his thoughts.

It’s Allura.

Her hair, no longer tied up in a chignon, makes her tremendously recognizable.

« I’ve never seen someone that beautiful! » Lawrence seems amazed by her physical appearance. She’s a very attractive woman, after all.

Kevin looks at him annoyed, then, « We have to go, » Lance announces and gives them a look that means: runawaybeforetheystartaskingyouquestions.

Lawrence and Kevin smile in return, then, after putting on their helmets, they leave.

 

« Who were those people? » Pidge asks, curious, when the Paladins reunite on the ship.

Finding Coran wasn’t easy, but they made it in the end.

Lance doesn’t say anything, visibly in need.

« They were two imperial guards, » Keith answers. « They helped us capturing the smugglers. »

« Wait, imperial? So which Empire do they work for? »

« We.. we didn’t ask. » Lance says.

 

It’s been a few hours since they came back, and now Lance is standing still in front of Red.

He points his eyes in the lion’s yellow ones, and thinks. He asks him a thousand questions, in his head, but doesn’t get any answers.

« I knew I could find you here, » he hears a familiar voice behind him and doesn’t hesitate to turn around, meeting Keith’s amused eyes.

Unlike Lance, he isn’t wearing his armor anymore, but his civilian clothes.

« So, did you come here to see if you were right? » Lance replies acidly, crossing his arms over his chest.

« No. Actually, I wanted to talk to you. »

« You? Talking? Opening your mouth and letting words come out? I can’t believe it, » Lance says shocked. He lets him talk, though.

Keith bits his lip. « What happened today. » He clarifies. « If it embarrasses you, forget it. There are a lot of universes - ».

« Embarrass me? » Lance spits out with contempt. He is incredulous, like he can’t believe Keith really came with something so untrue. « As if I were the one silent during the entire conversation! »

Keith doesn’t answer him at first, but he clenches his jaw and faces Lance’s angry gaze.  
« I was uncomfortable. »

Lance doesn’t know how to react, he simply wonders why the hell he feels like his chest is empty, and feels the urge to rant against Keith. Possibly in Spanish.

That’s what he always do with his younger brothers. And Keith’s been acting in the same way as them.

« When one of them asked if we.. » Keith pauses. Lance looks at him inquiring.           « ..thought about it. »

Lance remains silent.

« I did. »

Lance’s eyes open much wider.

« I-i don’t mean that. I mean. We could be friends. Like, literally friends. Not just.. teammates. Not that I dislike fighting by your side. But it would be better if we, huh, started to - »

« Aren’t we already friends? » Lance whispers, referring to the definition Keith used to describe them.

Keith is caught off guard. « Well, if you want.. »

« If it were a choice, » Lance says, but he doesn’t finish his sentence because Keith has already understood.  
« I don’t hate you, Keith. You are nice guy, you do a lot of cool stuff and I actually think you are a great pilot. »

« Thanks, Lance, » Keith answers smiling, although he was not expecting that.           « You’re a nice guy too. Despite that megalomania of yours.. you can be likeable. And you’re a good pilot too.. but what does this have to do with - »

Lance sighs. Keith is so oblivious. « Lawrence is me, and Kevin is you, and they’re fucking married. Then why don’t we try it out? »

 _Okay._ Maybe anger got the best of him.

« Lance, » Keith tightens his fists. « It’s useless if we don’t have feelings for each other. »

« Well, if so, we don’t know each other well enough! » Lance insists, « did you hear what they said or were you lost in wonderland? Let’s spend more time together - ».

« We spend time together every day, almost every hour. » Keith is calm and composed, as he answers in a feeble way.

« I mean.. just the two of us » Lance babbles, quietly, but Keith catches his words.     « Even.. between a battle and another one.. I could.. find some time for you. »

Keith looks at him with eyes full of astonishment, raised eyebrows. A lock of hair falls on his forehead, almost covering it all. There’s nothing but tenderness in this look.

Lance is enchanted.

He feels like a dorky little kid trying to confess to his first crush. What a strange feeling. Keith’s not his crush, he’s just.. yeah. Keith’s definitely his crush.

He’s just realized it. He can’t remember when or how it started. It just did. Maybe Lance has always liked him. But not in a physic way, like he did with every attractive person in the universe.

He likes Keith’s grit. The fact that he would do anything for people he cares about.  
But he also likes Keith’s athletic body, how he manages to blush very easily, and his soft smiles.

He’d love to be the reason of one of those smiles.

Except..

Except that Keith might not like him back. Keith definitely doesn’t like him back.

« Nevermind, » he regrets his words. « I’m probably scaring you right now.. »

But Keith surprises him, as always. He relaxes his facial muscles. « No problem. I’d love to spend more time with you. Just with you. » He smiles. « For example now. Are you busy now? »

Lance tries to hide his amazement with some humor. « I’m tired as fuck, Keith. »

And Keith laughs. Lance wonders if he’s already laughed like that at someone else’s words. It’s so different. It’s like he’s starting to open up to him. And he already loves it.

« Okay. Tomorrow, then. »

But Lance’s not sure. « What if Lotor attacks us tomorrow? »

Keith doesn’t know how to answer that.

« You know what, » the brunet decides, « I’m not tired anymore. I mean, I actually am. Is it a big deal if I fall asleep while you’re talking? »

« Absolutely – wait, is that a way to tell me that I’m boring? » Keith looks at him angrily and Lance smiles. Keith’s face softens and he smiles back. « We could go to the command room. There’s a beautiful view.. a celestial one, I would say. »

« Oh my God, you’ve just made a joke, and a terrible one, too! » Lance is incredulous, and Keith starts laughing again. « So.. you like me, right? » he tries not to sound like the fragile dork he actually is.

« Yes, Lance. I like you. I really like you and I can’t understand why, but I swear I do. And I don’t need to ask you if you feel the same, I’ve seen you looking at me taking off my helmet.. » and he runs away before an embarrassed Lance could avenge himself.

« You ugly..! » he runs after him.

 

They both end up stargazing there, standing up really close to each other. They occasionally try to make eye contact, but when one of them realizes it, he suddenly looks away.

After a while, they decide to sit down. Lance lies down completely, holding on his elbows, so that he can lift his torso, but lets his lumbar region lie on the ground, so he can keep stargazing.

Lance wishes he could be relaxed, but he’s not. Plenty of questions are occupying his mind.

The thing is, he’s not sure whether Keith likes him as a friend or more than that.  
He doesn’t want to ask, though.

« What’s wrong? If you’re too tired - » Keith, who’s been staring at him for the last five minutes, notices something wrong with Lance’s absent blue eyes.

Lance interrupts him. « I’m not, don’t worry, » he actually is, but first he needs to sort out some things, « You like me, right? »

« I do. » Keith answers as fast as he can. It’s like he’s waited for this question for a while.

« Okay, » Lance tries to hide away the smile Keith caused, « but you mean in a friendly way or in a.. you actually like me and would.. like to.. well.. you know what I mean, way? »

Keith rubs his hand on his face. He can’t believe Lance’s so stubborn. « The second one. I like you, I have a crush on you, I’m attracted to you. That’s it. I don’t know in what other way I can tell you. » He stops to think for a moment. « But you’ve never treated me nicely so I didn’t focus on it. »

Lance looks away. He can’t allow Keith to see the guilt in his eyes. Keith doesn’t know that he was just trying to get over him. Because he couldn’t accept that. There was no way he liked Keith.

And then it was too late. He convinced himself that Keith probably hated him now.

« But lately, » Keith continues, and grabs Lance’s chin to make eye contact. « It was different. Like we’ve always been friends.  So, I realized that I truly like you. »

 Lance is captured by those words, by Keith’s voice, by his determined and regretless eyes.

« I think it’s the same for me. I mean, I still think you’re boring » he says, making Keith laugh, « but lately we managed to get along better. And now this.. » he sighs,   « if it weren’t for Lawrence and Kevin I would have never understood my feelings. I’m a mess. »

« You’re not. » Keith protests.

Lance doesn’t reply to that, instead, « so you’ve liked me all this time, » he says.

Keith doesn’t understand if it’s a question or a statement. Despite that, he nods in response.

 « Then.. » Lance mumbles, « why haven’t I noticed? »

« Calm down, it’s not like I’m so easy to read, » Keith says, then he shrugs, « perhaps it’s because you tend to think you know everything and nothing can elude you. So you didn’t pay attention to.. » he smiles. Then he points at his mouth. « This. »

 _Maybe he’s right_ , Lance thinks. _But the truth is, it’s more complicated than that._

Lance finds it extraordinary to be liked by someone. He knows that his attitude is not the nicest, but it’s part of him and who he is so he’s not going to change for anyone.

And the fact that Keith likes him means that he likes him completely, so he likes his conceited and sometimes unpleasant temper too.

Not to mention that Lance’s just found out that he was the reason of some of Keith’s smiles.  

He would’ve never thought that Keith, above all, would have been the one to have a crush on him.

And that Lance, above all, would have been the one to have a crush on Keith.

« I was envious of Shiro, » he sighs after a moment of silence, then he realizes what he’s just said. Keith is looking at him, his expression is a mixture of fun and shock.

« You what? Shiro? Why? » he asks incredulous, but still smiling.

« It’s not funny, it’s embarrassing. I don’t even know why the hell I told you, » Lance pouts.

Keith laughs because of Lance’s shyness, then he gently brushes Lance’s hip with his wrist as he moves closer. It’s weird and Lance would tend to move away. But the touch ends in a second.

He exhales. « I seriously thought you liked him. »

« But why? » Keith asks again.

« I don’t know, okay? I’m not the one controlling my feelings, otherwise I would’ve never fallen for you. » He spits out, but he regrets what he’s said and prepares to have a serious talk, « Maybe it’s the way you treated him. Like no one else. And because of how you’ve been feeling lately. So depressed and irremediably broken and I couldn’t figure out why, if not because you missed your lover. »

Keith’s expression changes. He’s not smiling anymore. Lance worries he made him sad, but he’s actually concerned. « Yeah, you’re right. I treat him differently, ‘cause I don’t treat anyone else as a brother. »

« He’s your brother? » Lance lifts one of his eyebrows. Why didn’t he know?

Then he glances at Keith, who looks like he’s about to tear his own hair out.

« I can’t believe you’ve actually asked me that, » he replies, « he’s not. He’s like a brother. I would never have a crush on him because it would be like some incest shit. As if I were developing feelings for my sibling. Is everything clear? »

Lance snorts. « I’m just exhausted, no need to treat me like a mid school student, Jesus, ».

« It was necessary, » Keith says, then, « so you knew I was gay, after all » he points out.

« Was it a secret? » Lance asks. Keith thinks he’s making fun of him but he’s not. He seems alarmed. Keith shakes his head. « Yeah, it was pretty obvious. I’m more interested in Math than you are in girls. » But he’s not smiling, he even looks apprehensive. « I would’ve never outed you though. »

« Even though you disliked me..? »

Lance feels insulted. « Fucking hell, Keith! That’s disgusting. I had my theories, but I didn’t share them with anyone. Not even Hunk. It’s your damn business and we’re supposed to keep our noses out. »

« I really appreciate it, » Keith smiles. « Instead, the thought of you being not straight has never crossed my mind. I would have never figured it out, if today didn’t happen. »

« Neither have I. »

Keith’s eyes widen. « Wait, what does that mean? »

« I didn’t know either, » Lance explains. « I might have just realized it. »

« Lance, I don’t want to confuse you - ».

Lance protests.

It’s kind of Keith to care about his mental health but he’s sure of what he’s doing.      « You’re not! I like you, therefore I’m not straight. »

Keith smiles. It’s such a wonderful thing Lance is dealing with his sexuality like this. He didn’t. He admires him so much.    « I’ve never seen you flirt with a boy, by the way. »

He thinks about Keith’s statement. He’s right. He’s never flirted with a boy. He wonders what it is like, when he suddenly comes with an idea.

It’s his turn to grin. « Keith? »

« Yeah? »

« Are you a sea lion? Because I want to sea you lion in my bed. »

Keith isn’t able to comprehend how Lance can say a thing like that with such simplicity. 

« Oh my God, » he babbles, raising his hands to cover his cheeks, which have just started getting redder. « That was terrible. »

« Mh hmm. » Lance smiles. Keith’s not convincing him at all. « Anyway, you better say yes, because tonight this Han doesn’t want to fly Solo. »

« Stop – seriously, this is getting worse and worse. Also, leave Star Wars alone, it’s my childhood! » Keith complains.

« Okay, okay! I’ll stop, I promise. »

« I hate you so much, » Keith mumbles as his chin sinks into his open palms.

Lance curls his lips. « I’m sure you do. »

 

An intense quiet has begun to float there.

Not even a vague sound is perceivable. All the cosmos, after finding a new peace, has calmed down.

They’re observing a track of detritus moving towards a violaceous light source.

Lance is sick of that. Despite the silence’s refreshing effect, he’s sure his body’s going to cheat on him by making him fall asleep at any moment and he doesn’t want to.  
He wants to spend the rest of the night feeling Keith’s presence and not subside in Keith-less dreams.

He wants to be conscious.

He wants to know for sure this is actually happening. He wants his perceptions to be _real_. So he breaks the silence.

« As soon as all of this is going to end, » he says, tiredness taking him over, « I’ll bring you to a _real_ date, including flowers and other romantic stuff », and he proceeds to rest his head on Keith’s crossed legs.

Keith is interested. « Where are you going to bring me, then? »

« I don’t know, » Lance says frankly, « there has to be a really nice planet nearby, doesn’t it? »

« I think so ».

« Okay. The place’s settled, then. I hope there’s some kind of Sun, y’know, » Lance yawns. « Just picture it: you and I, then our lions, I mean, Red and Black, I truly miss Blue though, » he realizes he’s rambling, « and a sunset. »

« That sounds cute » Keith says, lowering his gaze until he meets Lance’s. It’s upset.

« “Cute”? That’s the most romantic thing you will ever hear me say, » the brunet yawns again.

Keith ignores him. « So, you and I, then our lions, and a sunset.. »

« You, the sunset and I » Lance repeats quietly.

« You and I. » Keith says. Lance, instead, doesn’t say anything and Keith supposes he’s cogitating again, but when he feels Lance’s relaxed heart beating against the palm of his hand, which he’s just put on his chest, and he hears him snoring softly, he understands that he’s fallen asleep.

He can’t believe he’s got a crush on an idiot like him. And that idiot feels the same about him. That idiot seriously wants to take Keith on a date, and now he’s sleeping on him as if the two have been in a relationship for months.

These thoughts make him smile like he never did. He lays his hands down  on Lance’s head, gently caressing his hair. Still smiling fondly, he looks at the stars again. He looks at how bright and beautiful and dreamy they are. Just for them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!  
> first of all thank you for reading this  
> i'm sorry for eventual mistakes but english isn't my first language so :/  
> btw as you noticed this is part of a series so there are two (i think) more parts coming  
> idk i'll just drop my tumblr here http://60sdestiel.tumblr.com/


End file.
